dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin
Jin is a character in the movie Abominable. He is a popular boy, Peng's cousin, and a friend of Yi. Personality Jin is a teenaged popular boy who is more interested in his appearance such as his hair and clothes, being on his cell phone, and dating girls. As a result, Jin is self-absorbed and egocentric which restrains his childhood friendship with Yi. When forced to come with Yi and Peng to help Everest get home, Jin is shown to be cynical and hesitant during the trip and with Everest's magical abilities. However, during the course of the journey, Jin sheds his ego and vanity by facing and overcoming obstacles such as facing his fear of the unknown, getting his clothes ruined, and trading his cell phone away so he can reach his friends. Despite his selfishness at times Jin does have a good heart overall as he was concerned for the safety of Yi and Peng at the beginning and during their adventure. He also hated lying to his mother when he told her he and his friends were in Beijing while they were really trying to get Everest home. Jin is also shown to care about Yi after her father's death despite their friendship being strained a result of Yi's father's death and Jin's popularity. However, the two manage to reconcile during their journey together and after see Yi magically blooming flowers by playing her violin, Jin became determined to help Yi and Everest reach the Himalayas. This shows that Jin has changed for the better during the adventure and willingly helps his friends, especially Yi, in saving Everest and returning him home. Abominable Gallery Jin-abominable-7.9.jpg Abom-cap1.jpg Abom-cap2.jpg Abom-cap3.jpg Abom-cap5.jpg Abom-cap6.jpg Abom-cap8.jpg Abom-cap11.jpg Abominable - Poster 2.jpg Abominable Poster pl.jpg Abominable - poster zh.jpg Abominable - Poster 3.jpg Jin from Abominable (2019) (He looks a lot more like Tadashi Hamada).jpg|Jin looks a whole lot more like Tadashi Hamada as a teenager|link=He loves me (He gave me a big hug) Jin the teenage boy (Abominable - 2019) (Teenager).jpg|What's the matter Bobo's|link=Jin gives me a hug Jin.png|Jin the teenager What's the matter Bobos.jpg Abominable family dinner.jpg Jin isn't amused.jpg Jin sad after arguing with Yi.jpg|Jin feeling down, because of the argument with Yi. Sweet.jpg My babies are grown up.jpg Listening to his friend.jpg Jin's new hair style.jpg|Jin with different hairstyle. Jin smirking at Peng's question.jpg Jin scratching his neck.jpg Flirting with himself4.jpg|I don't think bikes have mirror for that purpose, Jin. A boat every hour.jpg Feeling bad for Yi.jpg Feeling bad.jpg He actually has a idea.jpg Exchange.jpg He can't exchange it.jpg Jin observing Yi playing.jpg Jin covererd with petals.jpg Jin becomes Rambo.jpg|Jin with Rambo warface paint. His ego is brighter than his future.jpg Stop and Check.jpg Jin on his smartponee.jpg Jin taking a sad selfie.jpg Trivia *Jin is voiced by Tenzing Norgay Trainor. *Jin calls the shoes he wears his "babies." *Jin and Yi are hinted to be romantically interested in each other. *Jin looks a lot more like Tadashi Hamada as a teenager *He's a 16 year old teenager Category:Characters Category:Abominable characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers to the Heroes